Wishing Stars
by GothicKiwi
Summary: So...tell me what you think!


Shiro stood atop a building roof. The night air tickled his nose. He looked up towards the twinkling stars. His first impulse was to make a wish, but why bother? He knew that there were murderous angels up there plotting his very demise. He looked down with a smirk as he muttered "what the hell" to himself before looking up again. His blue feline eyes gleamed as he was thinking. His ears perked as he came up with an idea.

"All right. I wish for Lika to succumb to my mad sex skills! There, how's that for a crazy wish you ass ponies?!" He yelled as he pointed to the pitch black sky. He giggled to himself before unzipping his hoodie a bit and walked down to the house again.

Shiro seemed confused when he opened the door to find the house completely silent. He looked around and found no one. Venturing into the living room, he came across Lika reading a book. He smiled. She looked so natural in her pajamas with her hair still wet from a fresh shower. Her dark eyes scanned the page with eagerness and her lips pursed every now and then. He guessed it was a good read.

"Where is everyone?" Shiro asked as Lika jumped in her chair. She looked up at him, alarmed and irritated. She always seemed upset at him.

"They all decided to go grocery shopping and get ice cream. Didn't you go with them?"

"Nah. I never cared for shopping. Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't feel like it." Lika continued to read her book. Shiro looked disappointed.

"So, it's just us, huh?" Shiro asked with a bit of mystery clouding his voice. Lika shot up from her book, her face now scarlet.

"Don't get any ideas, you jack ass," she stuttered while crossing her legs. Shiro puffed out a sigh. He sulked into his room. It was usually around this particular hour that Kuro would comb his hair. He quietly whimpered to himself as he grabbed the brush. His eyes suddenly lit up as he trotted into the living room again. He approached Lika shyly.

"Umm, Kuro usually brushes my hair now. But, he's not here, so would you mind doing it for me this time?" Shiro tightly gripped the brush prepared for an ultimate rejection. Lika slowly looked up from her book yet again with a shocked expression on her face.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Lika couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, but I love it when somebody else does it for me."

"You're just lazy." Lika attempted to read her book again.

"You just now noticed?" Shiro crossed his arms arrogantly at her with a devilish smirk painted on his face.

"No. Go away, Shiro. I'm trying to read." Lika tried her best to ignore him. Shiro uncrossed his arms and pointed the brush at her.

"Look, I'm bored off my ass and I'm sure that physics book is really interesting, but I think we should do something together for once, even to convince ourselves further that we can't stand each other. Just for experimental purposes, okay?" Shiro bit his lip in the following silence. He prepared for the final rejection, which usually ended in violence.

"Okay, I'll brush your stupid hair!" Lika spat as she tossed her book on the nearby couch. Shiro had to keep himself from jumping with excitement. He led her to his room and plopped on his bed. He automatically grabbed the feather stick toy that he would use to play with Kuro after he would brush him. Lika insanely blushed as she slowly walked to the bed. She sat next to him, but before she touched his hair with the brush, he interrupted her.

"No. no. Sit ON me." Shiro pointed to his butt with a smile. Lika was about to snap.

"You're lucky I'm even doing this, you ass clown! I'll just sit where I am!" Lika couldn't help but hide her cherry red cheeks. Shiro evilly giggled.

"Oh, jeez, it's not like my ass is going to bite you. It'll be better for the both of us if you sit on me. It's not like I want to have sex with you." Shiro lied to himself. He not only wanted to have sex with her, he fantasized about it. Lika's frown increased as she moved herself on top of him. One leg was on each side of him, and Shiro was suddenly glad he was lying on his stomach. His face hazed to a pink as the brush touched his dirty sand hair. He closed his eyes.

"Wow, he has really nice hair," Lika thought to herself. The shiny streaks of follicles swept through the teeth of the brush mysteriously. She blushed even more as thoughts of wanting to roll him over and kiss him swept through her mind. She tried to shake them away, but he was getting more attractive as she kept looking at what little of his face she could see. His ears moved in sync with the strokes as she continued. She tried not to giggle at him.

The feathered toy suddenly came upon her face playfully. Lika was a bit shocked. Shiro snickered from underneath her. She lightly tapped his head with the brush. She couldn't help but smile. His tail swished behind her.

"Rub my ears?" He asked lazily. His ears arched up to her hands and wiggled pleadingly.

"Okay," Lika said without a fight. Shiro's eyes widened. His head turned to her.

"You're not going to argue with me?" He asked with disbelief in his voice. She looked down on him.

"I can stand you for a little bit longer," she pinched his nose. He turned his head back to rest on his hands with blushing glee.

Lika rubbed his warm ears with tenderness. She felt his whole body relax underneath her. His head arched back, his head falling into her hands. Soft purrs came from his throat. Her fingernails slightly grazed his scalp. Louder purrs rumbled from his mouth. She actually had never heard him purr before. She loved the pleasant sound resonating from him. His back began to bend upward as the purrs became even noisier. She leaned back with him. His fingers dug into the sheets on the mattress as he slightly swished his head in an unknown rhythm laced with ecstasy. His toes curled inside his red shoes and his tail was sneakily racing up Lika's bare back. White glistening cat teeth protruded from his nearly watering mouth as pleasing moans escaped from him. He began to knead the bed. Lika's hands slipped off his head and scratched down his back. He arched and shivered between her legs.

There was a soft snapping noise coming from Lika's bra that made everything stop. Shiro's eyes shot open with horror. Lika froze in place. His tail whipped back to its rightful place. He slowly turned to her. His mouth was slightly agape, unknowing what was to become of his life. Lika plainly looked down at him. Her face was completely expressionless. Shiro almost wanted her to punch him. What she was doing now was more frightening than Ororon on one of his bad days. It seemed like an eternity before anything further was done. Then Lika opened her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex with me, Shiro?"

His mouth dropped. His knees became unsupportable. Scarlet raced up his face and throat.

"It wasn't obvious to you?" Shiro squeaked out. Lika smirked and took her bra off, flinging it to the other side of the room. Shiro suddenly sat upright, causing Lika to land on her bum. With lightning speed, he turned around and perfectly fit in between her legs. His hands were less than an inch away from her face, supporting his whole weight. His pale blue eyes stared into her midnight ones. His arms bent down of their own will and his head drooped down and his lips caressed hers. He applied pressure to ask permission to go further. She slightly opened her mouth and he slipped in his tongue. Hers was much softer than his. He tried to be gentle so he wouldn't hurt her. Lika's mouth opened even more, suggesting that she was getting anxious for more. He lightly moaned and reciprocated her advance. After about a minute of saliva exchange, Shiro let go and unzipped his hoodie all the way and quickly took off his white tank top. He gently came back down, putting more weight on her, and placed her face in his cradling hands. Lika wrapped her arms around him and gripped his sides, hands resting on his bare back that she was scratching a matter of minutes ago. Shiro's right arm slowly snaked down her throat, his fingers grazing her breast. He passed it and stopped at her hip. His digits seeped under her black tank top and crawled up her stomach and stopped again at the correct place. Her back arched to fill his hand. His fingers spread before gripping. Color reappeared on his face. He opened his eyes to see her cheeks redder than blood. He swallowed before sitting up and looking at her. He untied the loose knot on her pajamas and placed his hands on her waist and inserted his last three fingers onto her skin to help slide her silk pants off her. She rose up so he could. They slid down her legs elegantly and looked even better dangling off the bed. His hand slid up her calf and up to her knee only to twist down her inner thigh. He placed his fingers on the inside of her panties and quickly slid them off. Lika kept silent like a doll and looked on. Shiro planted himself firmly in a some what lying position. He took a deep breath. "Just like French kissing" he thought to himself as Lika allowed him to proceed. She tightly gripped the sheets and her eyes squinted. Breathing became difficult for her as Shiro continued. Emotion overwhelming her, she grabbed onto his beautiful hair and gasped at his reaction. Shiro reared up from his work to see a rabid look in Lika's eyes. She grabbed his tear away jogging pants and in less than a second, they were skywalking across the room. Shiro shoved himself between Lika's legs again and her eyes pleaded with him to do what he always dreamed of doing. He leaned into her and pushed through. Lika's head lurched up and Shiro placed his own in her shoulder, his lips touching her neck. His hot breath blazed a trail of shivers through her and she gripped his head with intensity as he crept deeper inside. Lika squeaked as he worked faster. Her lips parted to let out a quiet scream. Shiro's head turned up as he joined her in their duet of uncontrolled noise. He was coming near, and he squeezed Lika even harder to let her know. Her fingernails were digging into his back harshly as his voice shook in a crescendo of pleasure.

The door slammed shut, letting Ororon, the king of Hell to be last in the entrance to the house. He put his glasses on the top of his head and surveilled the residence. No sign of Lika or Shiro. Kuro was pacing around looking for his brother. Chiaki walked down the hallway and noticed a hat dangling on the covered doorknob of Shiro's room.

"Noooo," Chiaki thought to herself. Then a gigantic smile covered her face. She walked away and sat on the couch next to Ororon and Kuro.

"I guess they wanted ice cream too," she said to the others. She glanced at Lucy and winked. She smiled back and nodded in agreement. Ororon rose from the sofa and trudged by Shiro's room to get a snack when he heard very loud purring coming from inside. He smirked a little and proceeded into the cooking room.


End file.
